Scheduled Appointment
by Thiaf
Summary: The saniwa, fearing that Mutsunokami is bored with her, decides to become a different person. PWP. Roleplay.


This is a sequel to One's Style (view my profile to read). This fic can be read as a standalone.

* * *

 **Scheduled Appointment**

Mutsunokami had followed the instructions in Sen's letter. He sat on the repair room's futon. What was this about? She didn't mention any details in her note.

Sen was standing behind the shoji. She tried to calm herself by controling her breathing, but she just fidgeted with her hands. She thought she ordered a nurse's outfit that would fit her, but the bra straps dug into her shoulders.

She shook her head. She was doing this for Mutsunokami. He mentioned, after she had previously dressed up for sex, that he wanted to try new things, as if her outfit wasn't enough already. If he was still unsatisfied, then they would attempt something neither of them had done before.

Sen had spent weeks watching roleplaying porn. She finally chose the nurse and patient scenario to test this new endeavour. Those women were in control and took what they wanted. How exciting it would be to pose as different characters in their sex life. She was going to mimic the scenario and actresses, without breaking out of character, no matter how embarrassing the line.

"Are you...Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki?"

He turned towards the sound. A silhouetted figure was standing beyond the shoji. Why was Sen using his full name? Was she mad at him?

"Yeah," he said. "Why'd you want to meet here?"

Sen pressed her shaking hands against the wooden frame. She couldn't open it.

"...you've arrived on time."

"What're you talkin' about?" it made more sense for them to converse in her study or bedroom. He walked over to her and slid the shoji open.

They both froze and stared at one another. Sen was wearing a nurse's outfit that hugged tight around her. The uniform had a wide window to view the lacy bra that shaped her bosom. The short skirt hugged around her ass. Her black stockings had some sort of flower pattern on them. Though this was his first time seeing such an attire, he knew this wasn't worn in hospitals.

This was even more embarrassing than the time he caught her masturbating on the veranda. Was she going to be humiliated now? Her own brothers would shame her without hesitation.

"S-sorry," she put her hands on her chest and lowered her head; her clothing was never made to cover her up. "I-I had this idea...and..."

Mutsunokami put a hand on her head. He thought maybe she would be comforted by the move.

"You look really nice," he wore a small, sympathetic smile. "Where did you get your clothes from?"

"Online," the only thing Sen could do was reply to him.

Mutsunokami had no idea you could buy sex related things on the internet. She probably bought all their lube using the computer. It always felt like she was pulling those abundant bottles out of nowhere; she never bought them in the marketplace.

"The internet has lots of stuff," technology was a wonderful thing. If he searched for sexy clothes, would he find anything to wear himself? "So, why did you put all this on?"

"You once said that...," her face was heating up. "We should try new things. I-I was worried you were bored."

Mutsunokami said that a month or two ago. She had worn a tight white blouse and black panty hose while he ate her out. He scratched his chin. She had misinterpreted his meaning.

"Sen-chan," he chuckled. "I meant that, since you know lots about sex, you shouldn't be scared to do anythin' with me."

She finally looked up at him. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something. How could she express how grateful she was that he encouraged her dirtiest fantasies? She always had to hide her bara comics and porn clippings since her teen years. Before Mutsunokami, Sen had coupled with one other man and she never told him what she wanted from intimacy, for fear of being mocked. She had her reputation to protect; no powerful clan could defend her from slanders or smear campaigns. And yet, here Mutsunokami was, supporting her lustfulness.

"Are you okay?" he placed a hand on the side of her face. "Do you want me to get you a robe?"

Sen shook her head.

"I...would like to try something new," she explained what roleplaying was. They would act and be different people. Mutsunokami wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but he would go along with it. He always wanted to try everything once, especially when it came to fucking.

"I am supposed to be a nurse, and you the patient."

"Okay, sexy lady," he would play the part now. He settled back down on the futon. He had a wide grin, inviting her to be with him. "I'm here for a scheduled appointment. Why am I here, Miss?"

Sen's feet itched to go to Mutsunokami. He was really going to play along with her. She would make him proud.

"You can call me Ueda-san," she stepped towards him, hands on hips.

"Do you have a first name? I bet it's as hot as you," Mutsunokami lie down.

Sen knelt by the bedding. Her serious eyes were met with playful amber ones. She would be blushing by now and lying against the floor as they engaged in foreplay, but Sen's character was going to assert herself.

"I'll examine your upper body first."

He pushed apart his top garment, exposing his chiseled chest. He rubbed his fingers against a nipple. She was envious of how those nubs looked so small on his large pecs.

"...thank you, Yoshiyuki-san," she pressed her hands on his chest and squeezed his muscles. Her palms wandered down to his abs. They were so hard and firm. Could anything else feel so perfect? "Everything's fine there."

"What about you?" he tugged at one of her bra straps. The frilly lace was so soft. "Do your tits need checkin'?"

"No," she swatted his hand away. In truth, it would feel great if he removed her bra and squeezed her breasts. "I'll check your lower parts."

"Heh, try not to get scared about my size. This lady once said it was the biggest dick she'd ever seen," Mutsunokami pushed his pants down, exposing his half-hard erection.

Sen scoffed aloud. She had meant it when she said he had the biggest cock she'd ever seen, outside of porn.

"This member must be the source of your ailments," she settled in between his legs.

"Why's that?"

"It's too big. It'll never fit any of your partners," Sen didn't pause to ogle his cock, no matter how badly she wanted to. She really had changed.

"Oh, but I bet you could take it," he pressed his legs against her.

"I'll try," Sen tucked her hair back and lowered her face to his cock. She put a hand around the base of his member while her lips pressed against the tip. She started bobbing her head, taking his erection into her mouth. She could only take in a few inches, but what she could accept filled her up. His cock grew hard and big within her grasp. His precum leaked onto her tongue. Some inevitably seeped past her lips and down her hand, though she sucked up some of the fluids and swallowed that warm saltiness down. It tickled her entire body. She usually avoided that substance; she disliked the taste. Mixing their fluids together like this, they could join each other in this new way. She missed out on tasting Mutsunokami. Was this how he felt when he lapped up their come?

When he was fully erect and his member dripping with her saliva, she raised her head, releasing a cough. Mutsunokami stared in awe; he didn't expect Sen to ever go that far with sucking him off.

She retrieved a vial of lube in her uniform's pocket.

"Do you always have that stuff around, just in case you have to fuck someone?"

"Yoshiyuki-san...you have to prepare yourself," Sen poured the liquid on his erection.

"Sure, tell me if I do anythin' wrong," he stroked himself with both hands. The lube made it so easy to slick his cock.

This was another chance for Sen. If she wanted to dictate this scene, she could order it.

"Stroke yourself harder, faster."

He did as she commanded. He pumped just the head first, and then the whole length of his erection. He arched his back and tensed at the pleasure. How long did she want him to do this? Was she waiting to see him ejaculate?

She raised a hand, signaling him to stop.

"You ready for ridin'?" Mutsunokami's inviting smile, panting, and glistening cock were too tempting. "What're you waitin' for, Miss?"

She put a hand on her bra strap. She had enough of this tight garment. She discarded her bra and made a small sigh of relief. It felt so much better to let her pale breasts hang out freely.

"That bra was too small for you anyways," he put his hands on her hips as she settled atop him. The head of his cock grazed against her lower lips. She was already wet from previous preparation. Mutsunokami would've liked to finger her. Could she continue on with roleplaying if he made her orgasm earlier?

Sen put a hand on his member as she lowered herself down on him. She shut her eyes and gasped as she adjusted to his size.

Mutsunokami rubbed her thigh. He would wait for her to be ready. This touch meant nothing between them if they were strangers.

Sen opened her eyes at his touch. The look he gave her was gentle, filled with concern in his brows. She was supposed to be the worrier; she was responsible for sending units to the front lines and ensuring they were prepared to face their enemies.

"Miss, what do you think?"

"Oh," that was the reminder she needed. What could she say to make this different from their previous intimate encounters? "I-I've had bigger."

Now, he had to laugh, making them both shake. Sen put a hand over her face, trying to hide her blush and smile. He didn't think she could be this funny. He patted her ass.

"Really?" he thrust his cock up, angling at her sweet spot.

Sen arched her back and nearly collapsed on top of him.

"Yes," she sat up, panting. She slowly started to ride him up and down.

Mutsunokami stiffened again at feeling her flesh tight around his member. He gently cupped each one of her breasts. Sen pressed her hands against his. She guided him to touch her nipples. His fingers squeezed the hard nubs. She gasped aloud as her whole body heated up and rippled with the pleasure that came from her breasts and between her legs. She stopped her movements and breathed deeply to catch her breath. Did she have enough strength to finish this scene?

"Miss," Mutsunokami sat up. They were face to face, foreheads touching. His amber eyes were dark with lust and hunger for her. They breathed each other's air, taking in the scent of sex and sweat. His hard chest pressed against her soft breasts. They desired nothing more than the other lover.

Mutsunokami wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward, until Sen lie against the futon. He surrounded her in every way; he was in her, in front of her and around her.

"I still don't know your name," he started thrusting slowly inside of her.

"I-I'll never tell you," her body was tensing up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his abdomen. His cock pushed hard against a sensitive spot, making Sen near cry out, but the sound was caught in her throat.

"It's got to be 'Sen'. I bet you've had a thousand cocks!" he thrust deep in her one more time and then she was undone. Her orgasm came fast and hard. Her entire body trembled with pleasure as the heat washed over her. She didn't have the chance to think, to scold him for using her name's meaning in such a crude way. Although, Sen couldn't believe she didn't think of using that pun earlier.

Mutsunokami's ejaculated in her as she tightened around him. He pressed himself against her and tightened his embrace, locking her in as he shook with his climax. Mutsunokami's muscles tensed against her as he made shallow jerks with his cock. Their fluids ran down her and seeped onto the futon.

 _Gods, we did it. We actually did it_ , Sen ran a hand through his hair. It was soaked from everything they had done. They would roleplay this again and again, or they could act another scenario. The possibilities were endless.

"Are we done playin'?" Mutsunokami said.

She nodded. They lie side by side one another as they recovered. Sen was content to rest here while her lingering pleasure faded away.

"I didn't know you could say those things," he chuckled and rolled onto his side, facing her. He placed a hand on her bosom. She was impressed that she was able to fall through with it, despite the awkward beginning. "See how good it can be, when you do what you really want?"

Sen tried roleplaying because of her encouraging partner. They would continue to make memories together. Her life would otherwise be just about defeating the revisionists.

"I will try to meet your high standards, Mu-chan."

"By the way," he kissed her exposed breasts. They were still warm from their lovemaking. "You said you found your clothes online. Which site was it from?"

She couldn't answer him. She didn't want him to know about the stores that specialized in lingerie, let alone sex toys. She envisioned them surfing online together, huddled over the computer. He would gleefully want to buy everything for them to try out. Sen, without speaking, would purchase items with her credit card. How could she explain the charges to Hakata or the Time Government? Would he ask her about how she learned about roleplay?

Thankfully, she had safe search on his computer account; the internet wasn't allowed to ruin him. As far as he knew, the web was used for purchasing supplies and watching cute kitten videos. Mutsunokami would be the type that would watch porn with her and then reenact what they saw; Sen wasn't ready to take their relationship up to that stage.

"...the items are expensive; I will manage the wardrobe myself," she was making excuses, but he didn't bother to push the matter. For now, this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Working on a sequel to this too. You'll have to wait until next year; NaNoWriMo's coming. A lot of fics are made during November :)


End file.
